


Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound

by queenhomeslice



Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Lesbian Relationship, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, fat reader, in which lunafreya is still an oracle and a princess, oh my god they were roommates, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Your secret crush on Lunafreya finally comes to light over the Christmas holidays.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Luna’s in the kitchen, making her perfect Santa-shaped sugar cookies. The whole apartment smells like warm vanilla and cream cheese frosting, and the first snow of the season is just settling over the Ulwatt region, coating the University of Tenebrae in a powdery frost. Christmas music is resounding from Luna’s wireless speaker in the living room, and you’re balanced precariously on one of the dining room chairs, hanging twinkling white-fir garland above the door. 

It’s more domestic bliss than you could’ve ever hoped for. Coming from your troubled home, getting a full-ride scholarship to the prestigious college in the center of the country was your only way out. Befriending the Oracle and princess herself, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, was mere happenstance—but, like you, she was also a political science major. The two of you had almost the same course load freshman year, and once sophomore year rolled around, Luna offered for you to move out of the noisy student dorms and into her own off-campus apartment, rent-free. Coming home to Luna, to a quiet and friendly atmosphere, was like a balm over your heart, undoing almost two decades of hurt. 

Of course, falling in love with Luna was only a matter of time. She was everything you’d ever dreamed of—beautiful, kind, smart, talented, graceful, headstrong...she _was_ a princess, after all. It seemed comically tragic, almost, like a twisted sort of prince and pauper fairytale. Lunafreya could have the pick of anyone in the country, so you were sure that a poor, pudgy commoner like yourself had more of a chance to sprout wings than to have your feelings returned. 

But it’s fine, right? Luna’s your friend, your roommate, your fellow peer in the polysci department. To keep up your scholarship requirements, there’s little time to actually pursue your feelings or dwell on unrequited love. It’s just a warm desire that helps lull you to sleep at night, nothing more. 

“...Shit!” 

In the middle of your internal reverie, you lose your footing and tumble from the old wooden chair, flailing and grabbing the standing coat rack by the door on the way down. 

Luna rushes into the living room at the commotion, squealing when she sees you on the floor, covered in coats and the iron stand. “____________!” 

You make a muffled grunt and slowly push the toppled coat rack and outerwear off of you, sitting up, holding your head, gazing up through blurry vision at the thin blonde angel that’s scurrying to kneel at your side. 

“What happened?” says Luna gently, taking your hand in her own. 

“I just got lost in thought and lost balance,” you say, shifting your eyes downward. 

“Are you hurt?” 

You shake your head. “I don’t...think so. Just my pride,” you chuckle quietly. 

Luna rises to right the coat rack and rehang the coats, then kneels back down. She checks your hands and your arms, instructs you to turn your head this way and that, makes you look at her perfectly manicured finger as she moves it in front of your eyes. “I don’t think you have a concussion, and you seem to be free of cuts, but...I’m sure you’ll have a few nasty bruises.” Luna smiles at you and cups your round face in her soft hands. 

Her touch is like fire on your skin—but oh, how it burns in the sweetest way possible. You can’t help but close your eyes and lean into her hand. Suddenly, your cheek tingles with a sharp hint of magic, and all at once, you feel less disoriented, and your body feels less jolted from the sharp fall. 

“Luna,” you whisper as your eyes flutter open. 

The way she’s smiling at you, even though you feel like a big fat klutz; the sentimental holiday music in the background; the image of the slow snowfall through the large windows; the warm scents of vanilla and sugar...it all bubbles up inside of you and finally, you feel the proverbial dam inside of you burst. 

You choke back a small sob and squeeze your eyes shut again, reveling in the healing aura of Luna’s magic. 

“Are you all right, __________?” Luna coos, her hand still cupping your face like it belongs there. 

“I love you,” you manage to breath, not really caring if she hears you or not. Just getting those words out lifts the burden from your chest. 

There’s a long pause, and then Lunafreya laughs brightly. Gods, you’d do anything to hear her laugh—and you often do, showing her the funniest memes and jokes that you can find. Anything to be the cause of her joy, to hear the chimes of that soft voice giggling in your company. 

You open your eyes to find her gazing at you lovingly. “Sorry,” you say, shaking your head. “That was...I didn’t mean...” 

“Is it true?” Luna asks, firmly. “What you said?” 

“I...well of course it’s true,” you say, averting your eyes again, suddenly shy. “I just...never meant to confess to you like that...” You turn away, causing her hand to drop. “I know I’m just a big dumb klutz, and a commoner, and I mean...you’re a princess, and the Oracle, so I get that this is all one-sided on my part, but...” You turn to face her. “You just had to know. I hope I...didn’t ruin our friendship. But I totally get if you want me to leave. I’ll go back to the dorms after the holidays, I promise, I...” 

“Ssssshhhhh,” says Luna, placing a thin finger over your lips. “Can’t you even listen to my reply before you start jumping to conclusions?” 

Breathless, you nod. 

“Of course...of course, I’m in love with you too. How could I not be? You’re so amazing, in your own way. How could I have ever resisted someone like you? You’re one of the only people I’ve ever been able to be honest with, and you don’t treat me any differently, you know? It’s nice, to just be a regular girl—to eat too much ice cream or to walk around in sweatpants and not have to put on airs or worry about which fork to use at the dinner table.” Luna giggles again. 

“You....can’t be serious,” you laugh. “You...like me?” 

“Very much so,” says Luna. “Is that so hard to believe?” 

“Coming from you, uh, yeah. Kinda.” You clear your throat. “Shit. Now I’m...kinda nervous.” 

“Don’t be. It’s just me, right?” Luna winks, and— _goodbye heart, I never knew ye_. “Can I ask how long you’ve been having these feelings?” 

“Uh,” you say, scratching idly at the back of your neck. “Do I really have to answer that?” 

“Please,” says the Oracle, and who are you to deny her? 

“I’ve had a crush on you since last year,” you say. “Since Introduction to Foreign Affairs with Doctor Mills.” 

Luna smirks knowingly. “Interesting. I’d say that’s around the same time I realized that I really cared about you, as well. Cared about you in a very different sort of way, different from anyone else I’d ever known.” 

Your heart is soaring, and at the same time, the blood is pounding in your ears. “Luna...” 

“Can I kiss you?” asks the princess, and gods, _please_ don’t let this be a dream. 

“Yes,” you say. 

It’s everything you could’ve ever dreamed of—Luna's lips are warm and soft, tasting faintly of the cookie dough she’s been mixing in the kitchen. It starts slow, but you can’t help but open up for her, and she takes the lead, snaking her tongue into your mouth and exploring. It sends bolts of electricity through your veins, and if Ramuh were to strike you down right now, you’d have considered your life well-lived, if this was the end result of it all. 

Luna pulls away finally, leaving you very much alive, but flushed. 

“Okay?” she asks, searching your face for any sign of discomfort. 

“Uh,” you say, reaching for her hand. “Yeah, I just...wow.” 

“Wow, indeed,” says Luna. She eyes the toppled chair and the dangling garland. “How about you help me in the kitchen for a bit? We can get the cookies made, and I’ll come back to help you with the garland.” She stands with ease, then holds out her hand towards you. 

Biting your lip, you take it, and with surprising strength, she lifts you to your feet easily, causing you to land against her petite frame. She wraps her arms around you and squeezes. 

“It’s a perfect fit,” Lunafreya giggles, kissing you on the cheek. 

You smile like complete idiot and kiss her again, letting her lead you to the kitchen to finish the Christmas cookies. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Luna/reader fic...hope I did okay! Please comment and kudo if you liked it! ;-;


End file.
